


Through the Wormhole - Telpa Style

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse - Tales Outside Continuity [3]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, farscape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist dropping John in as a telpa.  But, as usual, he refused to play the part correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Wormhole - Telpa Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/gifts).



Soaking wet from the rain and the waves that had hit them hours ago, Crichton stood at the wheel of the Galleon Moya trying to keep her on course. It wasn’t easy; it was as if the ship had a mind of her own.

Captain Sun came up behind him, dropping her hands onto the wheel beside his, pressing up against his back. “We’re putting in at the port. I’m tired and I’m hungry for real food and I want sex, lots and lots of sex, in a real bed instead of my bunk or your hammock.”

Tilting his head to the side to allow her access, he smiled as she planted a trail of wet kisses along his neck. “Mmmm, salt. Crichton, I do so like when you’re sea-flavored. We should be in sight of land soon, according to the charts, you can get out of the rain.”

She stayed behind him until Chiana shouted down from the crow’s nest that land was in sight. Captain Sun waved in acknowledgement and gestured for the cabin girl to come down. It really wasn’t too safe up there in this weather, even for one as nimble and sure footed as Chiana.

“I’ll be in my cabin packing.” She kissed his cheek and left him, brushing past D’Argo on her way. The first mate chuckled at Crichton as he watched the Captain leave. Crichton ignored the big man’s humor at his expense.

Captain Sun was the oddest owner he had ever had or heard tell of. She treated all the telpa in her crew as if they were free-born men and women. She treated Crichton like a lover, not like a body telpa, which he was. He was a highly trained and expensive body telpa, in fact. He had cost sixteen zercs at auction when she purchased him from an exclusive training house.

In all the time he’d been on board the Moya, he had never seen the captain raise her voice or use a tool of discipline against any telpa. It was bizarre, how the crew obeyed her without need for punishment or inducements. They simply liked being treated as almost equals; it was incentive enough to want to remain aboard the great treasure ship, serving the Captain. When he'd been purchased, Crichton had not expected to develop feelings for his new owner, but he had. He could not bear the thought of ever leaving the Moya or Captain Sun. This was not the life he had ever expected to have, but he was surprisingly content, this had become his home.

Later that night, he was sprawled across the big bed at the inn, happily exhausted. Captain Sun was drawing figures on his belly with the tip of one finger. “Do you have a given name, something besides Crichton?”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

She propped her chin on her hands and looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

“Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine,” he smirked at her.

“Aeryn.”

“John.”

“Odd name. Ja-han.”

“Pretty common where I’m from.”

She smiled at him. “”I’d like it if you called me Aeryn, when we’re alone. Ja-han.” She snuggled against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was answering a prompt: "Age of Sail"


End file.
